


Not Dark Yet

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: Shadows are falling and I've been here all dayIt's too hot to sleep and time is running awayFeel like my soul has turned into steelI've still got the scars that the sun didn't let me healThere's not even room enough to be anywhereIt's not dark yet, but it's getting there - Bob Dylan





	Not Dark Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodnightpuckbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightpuckbunny/gifts).

> GNPB, I was VERY excited when I got your assignment for the exchange. For one, your prompts and two because I knew I could go to town and you'd appreciate it. I love your work, please take this Monster Love with a big side helping of Soft Dessert Sid, my favourite Sid of all. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Sid is a Salamander (the mythological fiery kind) that lives in a lighthouse out at sea and Geno is the kelpie that lives in the waters around Sid's lighthouse. He pillages the boats that crash on rocks and drowns sailors. Geno has always wondered about the island and the figure he sees up at the top of the tower, not a shadow moving around the light, but the light itself. Sid's cursed to live out the rest of his days as the lighthouse keeper, keeping people safe, and Geno enjoys causing havoc. Somehow they meet in the middle, Sid likes to hoard things he's found on the beach, Geno will bring him treasures he's dredged up from the deep. He'll search the depths of the ocean for the oldest treasures he can find, sometimes the bracelets are still attached to the skeleton arm or the gold teeth are still in the skull, but Sid is still charmed. Dates include: Underwater dives, beach scavenging, and Geno getting himself tangled in Sid's fishing net so he'll have to pay attention to him. They would take baths together, but Sid staches the overflow of trinkets he can't fit under his bed in the tub.


End file.
